It All Started With Homework
by rainlightautumn
Summary: As though summer homework wasn't enough for Kurama, it had to be raining too. And we all know where Hiei goes when it rains. But, it seems that this "innocent" visit will unfold to be much more than it appears. H/K.


ARGH! I am suffering from a lack of FLUFF! *cries* I don't want to read depressing things right now, let alone write them.  
  
Chibi Luka: *gasp* Who are you, and what have you done with Snow?!  
  
*to Luka* Oh shut up. Anyways, I need a break, and I know that my readers from PBF are gonna hate me, but...I'm going to have to write a...a WAFFy fic.  
  
Chibi Luka: NOOOOOOOO! *dies from shock*  
  
Yes, a WAFFy fic. *sigh* But don't worry; the next chapter of Protection By Force will be coming out soon. I'm almost done writing it out. Then, I just have to type it.  
  
I apologize for any brain cells lost in the process of reading this. I really, really do.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. But, I do own the second YYH movie! *grins* And soon, I shall own MORE! AH HA HA! AH HA HA! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!  
  
*~*~*  
  
[Kurama's POV]  
  
I couldn't help but let out a groan as I reread, yet again, one of the questions from my homework. "What is the square root of 100,625 divided by 6, multiplied by seven, subtracted from 1,000,000,000? And how is this related to Jupiter's red spot?"  
  
I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hands, my fingers gripping my long hair. It is wrong to give homework over the summer. It is a crime. A CRIME, I TELL YOU! Damn those ningens called teachers...DAAAAAAAAAAAMN THEM!  
  
I should kill them. No, that's too simple...I must torture them, and *then* kill them. Ah, yes...a much more deserving death for a creature so evil, so *sinister* as teachers. A plan began to formulate itself in my head. Yes...all I needed was a rope, three eggs, and a purple monkey...  
  
Deep within me, I feel something bubbling up. It reaches my throat, and I open my mouth. It...it is laughter...  
  
First a chuckle, then another...and then...I'm off!  
  
My evil laughter resonates throughout my room, but I stop abruptly as I realize...I'll get both me and Hiei thrown into prison if I follow through with it. And Inari-sama knows that I don't want to get Hiei thrown into prison. I care too much for him- er...rather...he'd kill me. Yeah, that's it.  
  
Ok, even I don't believe me. That's really sad.  
  
Damn.  
  
My head slowly slips through my hands and my forehead connects with a "bam" to the desk. I hate homework.  
  
*~*~*  
  
[Hiei's POV]  
  
I hate the rain.  
  
Why do I hate it you ask?  
  
Because it's wet.  
  
And I hate being wet.  
  
So, here I am, crouching on a branch of the tree outside of Kurama's room, waiting for him to notice my youki. What's taking that damn kitsune so long?  
  
I look in the window, my eyes searching for the kitsune. I found him, holding his head in his hands, his strong fingers gripping his long, silky, beautiful...wait a second. Silky...beautiful? My eyes widen at the thought. I shouldn't be thinking this. Why you ask? Um...because I'm wet. And I hate being wet. Which is the only reason that I'm here. Because it's raining. And I hate the rain. Because it's wet. And I hate being wet. Right. I'm not here to see the youko, and I'm definitely not here to enjoy his company. It's because I'm wet. And I hate...  
  
My ears perk up, hearing a sound. What the hell is the fox doing? Is he...laughing?  
  
Yes, but not his regular, rich, smooth, beautiful- uh...his regular laugh. Rather...it sounds...almost sinister. Not that this laughter isn't beautiful, but...wait, no! I mean...oh, never mind.  
  
Shudders run down my spine. Man, is he good at that evil laugh. It sounds so...sexy.  
  
GAH! Bad Hiei, bad!  
  
But then, as abruptly as it started, the laughter was gone. I looked in closer to see the fox's head slowly slip out of his hands and bang on the desk. I winced. What the hell would he do that for? I had seen the idiot Kuwabara do that many, many, *many* times...which was probably the reason for his idiocy. Hm...  
  
Lightening lit up the sky, and then I suddenly realized that I was wet. Very wet. And I hate being wet. Grrr...  
  
I nimbly leap from my branch to his windowsill and lean against the window. That stupid fox better open up his window *right now*, or else I'd be forced to kiss him. Wait, kiss? Did I say kiss? I meant kill. Yes, kill. But...wouldn't it be nice if Kurama kissed me? I began to imagine Kurama's soft lips...tasting so sweet...I closed his eyes, losing myself in revelry...  
  
"Hi Hiei!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
[Kurama's POV] I look up from my accursed homework and notice a sopping wet Hiei leaning against the window. He looks distracted...he must have been waiting out there for a long time...Aw, man, I'm so stupid.  
  
I rush over to the window and to open it.  
  
"Hi Hiei!" I exclaim while shoving the windows out. Hiei lets out an undignified 'squeak' and falls from the sill. Oh, that's right. The windows open outwards. Um...oops?  
  
*~*~*  
  
[Regular POV]  
  
Kurama's hair spilled over his face as he leaned out of his window and looked down to the ground, worry written all over his face.  
  
"Hiei? Hiei?! Are you down there?" He yelled.  
  
"I'm right here, baka!" A deep voice growled from right below the kitsune. Kurama looked at his windowsill and saw that Hiei had been able to grab on to the ledge. He breathed a sigh of relief and began to pull Hiei into his room.  
  
"Oh, Hiei, I'm so sorry! It's just that this homework has addled my brains, and I can't think straight, or else I would have let you in sooner..." he lowered his voice. "Inari-sama, I hate homework..." He gave a quick tug, and SHHWOOOOM! Hiei flew inside, knocking Kurama to the floor, causing the two demons to become a huge tangle of legs and arms.  
  
After a few seconds passed, Hiei opened his eyes, which he had closed when he flew through the window, and looked down at Kurama's face. His eyes were closed and his cheeks flushed. His mouth was slightly open, and his breathing even. Hiei felt himself blush at the position they were in...but couldn't help but stare at his fox's beautiful face. Kurama's deep breathing was so soothing. That's when Hiei realized...Kurama was unconscious.  
  
Ooooh shit.  
  
Hiei slowly, if regretfully, untangled himself from the kitsune's limbs and stood up, looking around the room. No one saw that, right? Right.  
  
Ok, so no witnesses. Now, all he needed was to make his way to the window and...  
  
He looked down at the unconscious kitsune, taking in his beautiful face, and all thoughts of escape flew out the window. He couldn't leave Kurama on the cold, hard floor when he had been the one that got him into this mess.  
  
Guilt overriding all, Hiei bent down and picked the kitsune up. He walked over to the bed and laid Kurama down gently. He straightened up and scratched his head. Now what? A cold cloth. Yes, that's a good idea.  
  
Hiei made his way to Kurama's door and listened. There was no sign of any of Kurama's family being awake. So, he opened the door quietly and made his way to what he knew was the bathroom. He went straight to the cabinet that held the linens and pulled out a washcloth. There, that was easy enough. Then, he turned to the sink.  
  
He looked at the little silver thing protruding from the little tub. It looked simple enough...  
  
Hiei pulled at it. Nothing happened. He hit it, nothing happened. He twisted it. Nothing happened. He let out a low growl. This was pissing him off. And the thought of Kurama without a cold cloth on his beautiful head pissed Hiei off even more! So, he did what came to mind first. Attack the sink with his katana.  
  
Not a good move.  
  
*~*~*  
  
So, that was my first *real* attempt at humor. *sigh* I dunno if it's really all that funny, but oh well! Romance is the main genre!  
  
Chibi Luka: And what's really bad is...THIS STORY ACTUALLY HAS A PLOT!!!  
  
I know!! It doesn't really seem like a story with a plot, but it does have one! Besides the whole "Kurama being unconscious and Hiei taking care of him" bit. What could the plot actually be, you may ask? Ah, that, my friends, you'll have to read on to see...  
  
Chibi Luka: Oh for Inari's sake. They ** *******. WHAT THE! *growls cutely* I hate sensors.  
  
Well, be prepared for some Jin/Touya loving in here as well as Kurama/Hiei! Yes, they are my new favorite obsession. But, alas, there are not that many out there. I can't seem to find any. *sigh*  
  
Chibi Luka: Review please.  
  
Oh, yes. Reviews make me crank out chapters. It's the positive reinforcement that counts. ^.~ 


End file.
